Anti-Piracy - Market
This is a very well-known 1996 anti-piracy PIF that was on many video tapes during the 1990's, starring Tony Howes as the market trader. It normally preceded the "Beware of Illegal Video Cassettes" warning and is one of the most well-known PIFs. It was preceded by the much scarier "It's Not Worth It" PIF and followed by the much scarier and less informative "FACT Hotline" PIF. Description: We see a market trader selling videos at a market, such as Four Weddings and a Funeral and Trainspotting. A man comes to the market and says that he wants his money back for his Trainspotting video because the sound quality was garbled and the video unwatchable. The market trader refuses to give him a refund, while selling more videos. While still trying to argue his cause, the screen cuts to a flashback of the man watching his pirated video. The screen is almost shown as static, and his friends are watching, confused, as a narrator states that once you've bought a pirated video, there's no turning back. The now-irritated man finally walks away from the salesman, who holds up a Roy Chubby Brown video (Clitoris Allsorts) and says "As advertised on Crimestoppers!" A picture of a black X behind two grungy bars appears on a static screen, along with the grungy lettering "Pirate Videos: Daylight Robbery". This text is also read out. Cut to black. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: (This is a complete transcript of the Market PIF), We hear a train coming down on the bridge and the bell on the bike, A man who is walking in a market can hear a seller nearby. Seller: Here you are darling, Four Weddings, here you are Rocky four, five, six! Man: Excuse me, I bought this video from you last Saturday. Seller: So? Man: Well, I can't understand a word. Seller: Trainspotting? Not surprised. All talking in Scotch ain't they? Man: No, I mean It's the, it's the sound. Seller: Yeah? Man: It's hopeless! Absolutely hopeless! Seller: Yeah, yeah, no trains in it either. I suppose that's my fault as well. Here you are, darling, 4.99. Man: Well, the picture's rubbish as well! Seller: Well, that's your tracking, mate. Man: It's alright on my other videos. Seller: Hmmm, tracking’s touchy. Narrator: Be careful! (We cut to a flashback of the Man and his mates watching in horror) Most pirate videos are unwatchable, and there's no comeback. (We cut back to the market) Seller: Got a receipt, eh? Got a receipt? Man: Look, you said last week- Seller: Said's no good mate, oral contract. Not worth the paper it's printed on. Here you are, darling, Four Weddings. (The man ignores the seller and walks off annoyed) Trainspotting. (He picks up two videos and raps them together several times to get everyone's attention as he speaks) As advertised on Crimestoppers! (We cut to the tagline) Narrator: Pirate Videos, Daylight Robbery! Availability: Common. Can be found on YouTube (around ten videos of this) and on many VHS tapes. This is also rated U, so any VHS tape from 1996-2002 could have this on it. Please Note that this PIF is British, so it will be a lot harder to find if you come from another country. Scare factor: None to Minimal. The sounds of static could creep some people out, but this is a fairly benign, harmless PIF. The scare factor might raise higher due to the "FACT Hotline" PIF following it. Category:PIFs Category:Anti-piracy PIFs Category:Rated U Category:Video PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:1990's PIFs Category:1996